Proposal
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Like Furuichi said, proposals are not a game. At least someone knows that well enough.


As they walked out of the drug store together, Oga knew it was finally time to ask Hilda the big question. Bending down on one knee, he pulled out a small ring box and asked, "Yo Hilda...will you marry me?" Hilda's eyes widened as the glare of the 44-karat diamond flashed light into her face.

Of course, Oga didn't expect Hilda to respond happily; he was only doing this to mess around with her. Although it normally ended with him getting slapped or kicked hard in the nuts, seeing Hilda's sissy face was more than worth it. However, Oga's little plan ended up getting caught in an unexpected snag.

"...Sure, why not?"

Snatching up the ring, Hilda placed it on her index finger and walked away. Oga was frozen at the spot for about an hour until the manager of the drug store told him it was almost midnight...

* * *

><p>"YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRULY MEAN IT?"<p>

Oga was currently being chewed out by an enraged Furuichi while Be'el (five years old and extremely smart), Azazel (chewing on pig trotters) and Moloch (just watching TV) watched in amusement. Oga rubbed the bruise he had just received from his buddy while he replied, "Well...I didn't really expect her to actually accept. I was just joking around..."

Furuichi bonked Oga over the head and snapped, "Asking a girl to marry you isn't something to joke about! Do you even know how Hilda may truly feel about you? Why do you find so much joy in messing around with her like that, anyway?"

Oga seemed to have the answer to this question right away. "Well...I think she's cute when she's angry...she's cute when she's happy too...anyway, I'm just saying she's cute, okay? However, she's the only girl I've ever met who doesn't fawn over me. Hilda is...different. I just like teasing her because that's how I flirt sometimes. I was just being silly..."

"YOU'RE A GUARDIAN CANDIDATE FOR THE VONGOLA FAMILY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SILLY!" Furuichi screamed, his face turning as red as the blood on Azazel's face (he is eating a raw trotter). If someone hadn't stepped in, Oga would have probably been forced to zap Furuichi with Baou (the lightning dragon entity sealed inside Be'el by his birth father).

While Azazel tried to calm the silver-haired young man down, Be'el apologized to a rather traumatized Oga and explained, "Don't worry about him. He's just upset because... remember big sister Lamia? Well... she did asked to marry him, but it all turned out to be a cruel joke as she eventually married Enou anyway remember? So...you run along now, okay Dad?"

Once he snapped out of it, Oga ran out the door and made his way back to the office. 'Once I get there...I'll find Hilda...and explain that I didn't really want to marry her...' Oga told himself as he kicked aside a empty beer can. However, the closer he came to his destination, the more he began thinking about how beautiful Hildagarde really was.

When he was finally standing in front of the entrance to his office, Oga knew what he really wanted: he was going to get married to her. 'Why not? I love her...she loves me, I think...it's only natural, isn't it?" Oga unlocked the door and stepped into the room, only to be suddenly attacked by Hilda, who was kissing him powerfully on the lips.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I love you... Tatsumi... I... I really do..."

"O- Oh... Okay..."

* * *

><p>The wedding itself started about two months later. It didn't take very long for Oga to get everything set up, thanks to his connection with Toujou, whose connections are even wider. Many people attended this wondrous event: the current Vongola Generation X Guardians, the sixth Hokage, Toujou, Orihara Izaya (who was being watched by several large policemen), a pregnant and happy Lamia with Enou, Furuichi in his Amegumo getup, and of course Be'el, Moloch and Azazel.<p>

'Hmm...well, I think that's all of them...' Sighing, Oga turned to Hilda, who was wearing a beautiful white dress, and smiled at her.

Hands held tightly together, they both said their vows, and then...

"You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning forward, their lips touched. It was the most tender kiss the both of them never felt before.

Just then, Oga felt someone watching him.

Oga released his kiss suddenly and looked at the empty entrance, then the fully seated hall, and he puts it off as his imagination once everything is in proper.

"Tatsumi? Are you alright?" Hilda asked Oga through telepathy.

"I thought I felt her presence..." Oga replied with telepathy as well.

"You mean the girl with the Glares of Madness?"

"That girl had a name, it's Kunieda Aoi."

"Tatsumi, this is our wedding, besides... you finished her off; she is dead."

Oga gave a genuine smile to Hilda; a smile wider than any other.

"I guess you are right... maybe I am thinking too much."

And Oga bent down and whisked Hilda up like a princess, and walked out the church in triumph.


End file.
